Open the Flood Gates of Death
Overview Summary #Travel to Joko's Domain and challenge Palawa Joko. #Kill Joko's minions quickly enough to fill the Kill-O-Meter #See Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta for your reward. Obtained from :Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Til Death Do Us Part... Reward :*10,000 XP :*1,500 :*100 Trick-or-Treat Bags Dialogue :"Greetings, flesh bearer, I am glad to see you! Much progress has been made towards releasing our most glorious king on the unsuspecting world. What a pleasant surprise this will be for them! I've been devising a plan that will not only aid in our kin's release to the mortal realm, it will also shape the political climate in preparation for his return." :"When our king was among the living, there was an up-and-coming king in Elona who had delusions of grandeur and far too little respect for our undead liege. The two of them had many squabbles over the years, some nearly turning into full-scale wars. My lord often mentioned that one of his greatest regrets in life was not decorating his throne room with the entrails of that disrespectful swine, Palawa Joko." :"While I would never ask you to deprive our king of the opportunity to face that hack in combat, undead man to undead man, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with Joko in the meantime! Not only that, but I believe we could also use this as an opportunity to assist our imprisoned king escape his forsaken realm." :"According to the greatest scholars at the Lunatic Court, even Grenth can get overwhelmed at times. For us, the logistics of killing hordes of unruly villagers was a big enough headache. I can only imagine the organizational nightmare it must have been for Grenth to categorize all of those souls once they arrived in the Underworld! If you were to go and deliver some truly incendiary words, I'm certain it would rekindle the conflict between King Thorn and Palawa Joko. Depending on your tongue, I'd be willing to bet that the rotting pushover would send wave after wave of his enslaved undead army to engage you in battle. Release enough of their souls, and it should keep Grenth buried in paperwork, unable to notice our king's return to the mortal realm! Our logic is infallible!" ::Accept: "What could possibly go wrong with such a perfect plan?" ::Reject: "I don't feel like starting any interdimensional, undead conflicts today." Intermediate dialogue 1 (Palawa Joko) :Palawa Joko: "Who dares lay siege to my citadel of death? I am Palawa Joko, the Scourge of Vabbi!" :Player character: "I come bearing a message from Mad King Thorn of Kryta." :Player character: "Your mother was a Dredge and your father smelt of Juni berries!" :Palawa Joko: "The candy man infantry of the Mad King! Of course you know this means war!" :Palawa Joko: "Attack them my minions! King Thorn will pay for this outrage!" Intermediate dialogue 2 :Palawa Joko: "Blast you, you withering horde of useless undead. Stop eating their fallen and attack!" :Palawa Joko: "I don't care how delicious they are!" Intermediate dialogue 3 :Palawa Joko: "I will have the Mad King's head for this!" :Palawa Joko: "I swear to you, the Bone Palace will smell of freshly cooked pumpkin pie by the night's end!" Intermediate dialogue 4 :Palawa Joko: "Fall back my minions! We shall regroup for a counteroffensive!" :Palawa Joko: "All of Tyria will pay for this grave offense! I will burn cities, flood valleys, enslave nations!" :Palawa Joko: "You have incited the wrath of Palawa Joko. Mark my words: you will all pay!" Reward dialogue :"Oh how I wish I could have seen Palawa Joko's face as you destroyed wave after wave of his pathetic army! But I can be patient. I will stand in the front row when King Thorn returns and drives a true war of terror and destruction across all the known kingdoms of Tyria! You have served your king well; here is your reward." Follow up :The Killing Joke Walkthrough Enter Joko's Domain from the Bone Palace, get in a junundu, and head east to the quest marker where 6 Mad King's Guards will be waiting for you. After a short dialogue, groups of Awakened will spawn at three points and moving to your position; new groups will spawn as the previous groups are wiped out. For every foe killed, the Kill-O-Meter will increase by a small amount. The meter will also periodically decrease by a small amount, but you should have no trouble killing foes quickly enough to overcome this. Instead of staying at the quest marker and waiting for the Awakened to come to you, some players prefer to move to the Bone Palace's gate and engage the Awakened as soon as they spawn at that point. This does save a little time, as you can stay in one spot instead of moving back and forth between the different groups, but the quest can be completed quickly enough anyway that the difference is negligible. Notes * The Awakened that spawn for this quest do not drop loot, and they do not register for the Undead Hunt or Vanquisher counters. * Vanquishing Joko's Domain is considerably easier with this quest active, due to the 6 additional allies. If you vanquish the northwest corner before triggering the quest dialogue, you can completely ignore the quest-specific enemies, since they don't count for vanquishing. Trivia *Your character's taunt of Palawa Joko is a reference to ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'', where the French knight taunts King Arthur with the line: "Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!" Category:Halloween quests